mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Dee Bradley Baker
| birthplace = Indiana, United States | occupation = Actor; Voice actor | yearsactive = 1994–present | URL = http://www.deebaker.com }} Dee Bradley Baker (born August 31, 1962) is an American actor and voice actor. He is best known for his voice-work on Phineas and Ferb, SpongeBob SquarePants, Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, American Dad!, Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Halo, Gears of War, Avatar: The Last Airbender and Regular Show. Life and career Baker was born in Indiana and grew up in Greeley, Colorado. He started performing at the age of nine and had steadily worked in musicals, operas, plays, and stand up until college. Baker is a graduate of Colorado College, located in Colorado Springs where he studied Philosophy, Biology and German language. Baker has worked as a stage actor, stand-up comedian, and singer after college, which led him to Los Angeles where he established his career as a voice actor. In addition to voice acting credits, Baker has appeared on game shows such as ''Legends of the Hidden Temple (where he voiced Olmec, though he was credited by the name "Dee Baker") and Shop 'til You Drop. He is also currently (2007) voicing Captain Jack Sparrow's talking parrot in the newly refurbished Pirates of the Caribbean rides at Disneyland and the Magic Kingdom. He voiced the "Pig George", in the movie My Brother the Pig (1999). Filmography Animation roles * ''Adventure Time'' (animated short) - Lady Rainicorn * ''Adventure Time'' (series) - Giant, Gnomes, and additional voices * American Dad! - Klaus and additional voices * American Dragon: Jake Long - Kelpie, Pooka Pooka, Jersey Devil and Maximinus * Avatar: The Last Airbender - Appa, Momo, Actor Ozai, and additional voices and Creature vocal effects. * Batman: The Brave and the Bold - Clock King, Felix Faust, Etrigan, Chemo, Brain, Scarecrow, Ace the Bat-Hound, Dove, Fisherman, Tin, Professor Milo, Detective Chimp * Ben 10 - Robotic Lt., Cash Murray, Wildmutt, Stinkfly, The Limax, Acid Breath, Sick Wildmutt, Six Six, Stinkarms, Spitter, Future Wildmutt, Future Stinkfly, Doggy Buddy, Wildpup, Stinkifly, Porcupine, Eye Guy, Carl Tennyson, additional voices * Ben 10: Alien Force - Some of the DNAliens, Some of the Highbreeds, Swampfire, Echo Echo, Humungousaur, Jet Ray, Big Chill, Pickaxe Aliens, Chromastone, Xenocytes, Brainstorm, Spidermonkey, Goop, Hugo, Seven Seven, Albedo as Humungousaur, Albedo as Big Chill, Albedo as Jet Ray, Albedo as Echo Echo, Albedo as Spidermonkey, Cannonbolt, Upchuck, Way Big, Phyphon, Ssserpent, Escaped Chromastone, Escaped Spidermonkey, Escaped Goop, Diamondhead, Pyroxivores, Lodestar, Inkarsakon Commander Sang Froid, Azmuth as Humungousaur, Azmuth as Rath, Sick Diamondhead, Sugilite, Sick Humungousaur, Sick Echo Echo, Sick Jet Ray, Negative Albedo as Diamondhead, Negative Albedo as Swampfire, Negative Albedo as Spidermonkey, Negative Albedo as Rath, Negative Albedo as Humungousaur, Negative Albedo as Ultimate Humungousaur, Vilgax Biods as Humungousaur, Vilgax Biods as Diamondhead, Vilgax Biods as Spidermonkey, Vilgax Biods as Lodestar, Vilgax Biods as Swampfire, Ultimate Swampfire, additional voices * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - TV Narrator, Humungousaur, Jet Ray, Bivalvan, Chromastone, Spidermonkey, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Echo Echo, Big Chill, Upchuck, Cannonbolt, Lodestar, Seven Seven, Swampfire, Pickaxe Aliens, Ultimate Big Chill, Ssserpent, Fourarms, Nanomech, Way Big, Brainstorm, Andreas, P'andor, Ra'ad, Ultimate Humungousaur, Water Hazard, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Computron, Armodrillo, Goop, additional voices * Bionicle: The Legend Reborn - Vorox, Skrall and Bone Hunters * Codename: Kids Next Door - Numbuh 4/Wallabee Beetles, one or two of the Delightful Children, and additional voices * Cow and Chicken - Dad * Danny Phantom - Wulf and additional voices * The Emperor's New School - Urkon the Village Leader and Yupi (The Yzma that Stole Kuzcoween) * The Fairly OddParents - Elmer, Binky, Sanjay, Remy Buxaplenty, the Bronze Kneecap, and the Darkness * Fanboy and Chum Chum - Scampers, Chris Chuggy, Mike, Precious Pig, Sprinkles, and the Monster under Fanboy's bed * Felix the Cat: The Movie - various voices * The Goode Family - Che the Dog, additional voices and animal vocal effects * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy - Mandy's dad, additional voices and creature vocal effects * Handy Manny - Turner * Higglytown Heroes - Pizza Guy and Uncle Zooter * I Am Weasel - Jolly Roger * Jungle Junction - Lance * Kingdom Hearts - Wakka * Lilo & Stitch: The Series - various voices * Loonatics Unleashed - Otto the Odd * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse - Santa Claus, Boo-Boo Chicken * The Mighty B! - Happy Walter Higgenbottom and additional voices * Mike, Lu and Og - Og and Goat * My Friends Tigger & Pooh - Buster * Martin Mystery - Boogeyman, Blackwater Ghost and most of the enemies in the show * The New Woody Woodpecker Show - Nicky Woodpecker (appears in just one episode "Eenie, Meany, Out You Go!") and Mr. Hippopotamus (voiced this episode "Inn Trouble") * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan - Mr. Sun * The Penguins of Madagascar - Wild Marlene in "Otter Gone Wild", and Jiggles the blob of jelly in "Jiggles" * Phineas and Ferb - Perry the Platypus, Pinky the Chihuahua and additional voices * Random! Cartoons - Senor Swampy, Turkey, Dolphins, Socko, Newspaper Guy, Nessie, Karl, Momsquatch, Carrot, Seymour, Rainicorn, Snow Golem, Duck, Tabby, Roccos, Audrey, Snail, Dinosaur * The Replacements - Johnny Hitswell and additional voices * Rugrats - Various voices * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated - Franklin Fruitmeyer * The Secret World of Benjamin Bear - Max Tanner & Toots * Spaceballs: The Animated Series - Dark Helmet (credited as "Dee Baker") * The Spectacular Spider-Man - Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard * SpongeBob SquarePants - Squilliam Fancyson, Bubble Bass, Perch Perkins, Mr. Krabs (singing voice, "Christmas Who?"), DoodleBob, and additional voices (appeared in 250 episodes) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Clone Troopers * Stripperella - Ozzy, Baby, Business Man * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! - Professor Maezono * Teen Titans - Plasmus, Larry, Cinderblock, Overload, Soto, Dog, Wildebeest, Silkie, Ternion, Glgrdsklechhh, Werebeast, Wrex, Sports Announcer, Xinthos Announcer, Dignified Host, Space Monster, Guardian, Moroccan Thief, Andre Le Blanc, Gnarrk, Tramm, and Jericho * Time Squad - Austrian General, Babies, Local 2 * The Mr. Men Show - Mr. Funny, Mr. Hungry (Mr. Greedy) * Tom and Jerry Kids - Jerry Mouse * Xiaolin Showdown - Jessie Bailey * What's with Andy? - Mr. Larkin and Martin Bonwick (voice) (2001–2002) * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones - Mr. Uerkaut, Referee, Narrator, Bush, Lincoln, and Big Kid #2 * W.I.T.C.H. - Cedric, Aldarn, Martin, Frost, Gargoyle, Sniffer, Huggles, Khor * Yo Gabba Gabba! - rapidly Balloon Non-animated television and Theme-park roles * Big Time Rush - Mr. Smitty * Legends of the Hidden Temple - Olmec, one of the trees (in the Dark Forest) and the Announcer * Raiders of the Lost Jedi Temple of Doom - Boba Fett, Egypt Citizen * Star Tours Shutdown Ceremony at Disney's Hollywood Studios Last Tour to Endor - Boba Fett Movie roles * Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare - Ranger Knudsen * Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo - Sherman * Asterix and the Vikings - Dogmatix, SMS (English version) * Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix - Eye Guy, Stinkfly, Wildmutt, Gluto, Robotic Lt., Six Six, additional voices * Ben 10: Race Against Time - Wildmutt * Ben 10: Alien Swarm - Big Chill, Humungousaur * Bionicle: The Legend Reborn - Bone Hunters/Skrall/Vorox * Furry Vengeance - Animal vocal effects * G-Force - Mooch the Fly * Happy Feet - Maurice * The Haunted World of El Superbeasto - Nazi Zombie * ''Immigrants (L.A. Dolce Vita) - the Steve * Space Jam - Daffy Duck, Tasmanian Devil and The Bull * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Captain Rex, Commander Cody and all other Clone Troopers * TMNT - various voices * The Trumpet of the Swan - Louie * Tom Sawyer - Rebel * Astroboy - Trashcan * Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension in Fabulous 2D - Perry the Platypus * Winnie the Pooh - Piglet * Dawn of the Dead - Various zombie vocal effects * Feast - Creature vocal effects * The Island of Dr. Moreau - Creature vocal effects * Lost Boys: The Tribe - Vampire Vocals * Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed - Pterodactyl, 10,000 volt ghost, Zombie, red eyed skeleton brother, voice of Black Knight Ghost * The Time Machine - Morlock vocal effects * The Last Airbender - Appa, Momo Video game roles * Ape Escape: On the Loose - Specter, additional voices * Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits - Densimo * Ben 10: Protector of Earth - Six Six * Ben 10: Alien Force The Game - Swampfire, Big Chill, Spidermonkey, Xenocytes, Jet Ray, Pickaxe Aliens, DNAliens, Humungousaur * Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks - Phyphon, Spidermonkey, Humungousaur, Big Chill, Swampfire, Cannonbolt, Goop, Brainstorm, Echo Echo, Chromastone, Jet Ray, Mr. Smoothy, Negative Albedo as Goop, Negative Albedo as Jet Ray, Negative Albedo as Swampfire, Negative Albedo as Humungousaur * Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex - Swampfire, Brainstorm, Spidermonkey, Big Chill, Echo Echo, Lodestar, Chromastone, Jet Ray, Humungousaur, Goop * Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction - Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo, Humungousaur, Ultimate Humungousaur, Swampfire, Ultimate Swampfire, Spidermonkey, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Big Chill, Ultimate Big Chill, Armodrillo, Water Hazard, Amphibian, NRG, Way Big, Fourarms, Pickaxe Aliens, Seven Seven, Phyphon * Call of Duty United Offensive - Pvt Koppel, additional German voices * Cars Mater-National - Otto * The Darkness - the Insane Darkling * de Blob - Blob * Destroy All Humans! - Cow, chicken * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel - merchant Ching Tsun, Wasteland Man, Ghoul CivilianFallout: Brotherhood of Steel cast list Internet Movie Database * Fallout 3 - Dr. Stanislaus Braun * Final Fantasy X-2 - Lord Braska, Benzo, Ayde Ronso * Gears of War - General RAAM, Berserkers, Locust Drones, Wretches, Theron Guards * Gears of War 2 - Locust Drones, General RAAM, Wretches, Skorge, Kantus, Theron Guards, Sires and Tickers * Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure - Rocko, Digby, Puchi * Halo 2 - the Gravemind * Halo 3 - the Gravemind * Haunted Mansion - Zeke Halloway * JumpStart series - Frankie Dog, Edison Firefly * Kingdom Hearts - Wakka * Left 4 Dead 2 - Special Infected * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Nightcrawler * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - a Navy SEAL soldier * The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge - Barrel * No More Heroes - Letz Shake, Weller, Helter Skelter * Onimusha Blade Warriors - Gogandantess * Onimusha 3: Demon Siege - Gargant * Samurai Western - various voices * Spider-Man - Carnage, Rhino J. Jonah Jameson, Daredevil, The Lizard * Spider-Man 2 - Puma (Exclusive to the PC version) * Spider-Man 3 - Mac Gargan/Scorpion * SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom - Bubble Bass, Wise Old Hermit Crab, Globulous Maximus * Spore - various creature vocal effects * Star Wars The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition - Boba Fett * Star Wars The Clone Wars - Republic Heroes - Clone Troopers * Star Wars The Force Unleashed II - Boba Fett * Teen Titans - Cinderblock, Plasmus, Ternion * Tom and Jerry: The Movie - Jerry Mouse * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars - Jerry Mouse * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry - Jerry Mouse * Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers - Jerry Mouse * Viewtiful Joe games - Viewtiful Joe * ''X-Men Legends - Nightcrawler * X-Men Legends II - Nightcrawler References External links * * Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actors Category:People from Greeley, Colorado Category:People from Indiana Category:Actors from Colorado Category:Actors from Indiana Category:Colorado College alumni da:Dee Bradley Baker el:Ντι Μπράντλεϊ Μπάκερ es:Dee Bradley Baker fr:Dee Bradley Baker ko:디 브래들리 베이커 hu:Dee Bradley Baker nl:Dee Bradley Baker ja:ディー・ブラッドリー・ベイカー pt:Dee Bradley Baker simple:Dee Bradley Baker fi:Dee Bradley Baker tr:Dee Bradley Baker